


Strange Love

by amarix (coryphenis)



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, OOC, crack ship, so completely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryphenis/pseuds/amarix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Seriously, <i>fuck</i> subconscious bodily reactions. Being a spirit is so much easier.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing okay but hey go blame bluestrawberryiii for encouraging me like the bad husbando she is

“So, what now?”

The two enemies stand slightly apart, panting while they sort-of-but-also-not-really look at each other. It’s kind of hard not to, given that they’d just teamed up—her, the Goddess of the Skies, the Queen of Heaven, and _him_ , the Dark Lord, the King of Darkness. ('Why would I do that,’ Palutena wonders. “I could have just as easily annihilated _both_ Ganondorf _and_ Dark Pit.’)

The goddess breathes in slowly through her nose and ponders her options (not that she has very many). On one hand, she _could_ fight Ganondorf, but on the other…

She looks up at her temporary ally from beneath lowered eyelashes.

He looks back ( _'Ancestors_ , I didn’t remember his eyes being so… _red_. What the shit’).

Before she really knows what she is doing ('Seriously, fuck subconscious bodily reactions,’ the goddess thinks sourly after a particularly rough bout of— What, love-making? Hate-fucking? She doesn’t really know quite what to call it. 'Being a spirit is so much more convenient.’), Palutena finds herself pressed to the Demon King’s chest with his hand wrapped in her dark emerald hair.

There’s no words between them. There is no need for them.

Palutena pulls Ganondorf down, and together they fall.


End file.
